Covert Missions
The Covert Missions were presented as a series of optional missions in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. The player is given a choice between two final missions, "Breakout" and "Ghost of a Chance". Storyline The Covert Missions consist of an alliance between Raynor's Raiders and Gabriel Tosh. Tosh, a former Dominion ghost turned anti-Dominion spectre, hoped to use the fighting to mask the acquisition of jorium, terrazine, and suitable candidates needed to augment Project Shadowblade.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Collection of Jorium Fighting a war against Mengsk took money, and that didn't grow on trees. Minerals could be found on Redstone III, however, and that's what a contact named Gabriel Tosh wanted harvested. Taking the job, the Raiders carried out a successful mining operation and found themselves financially rejuvenated, along with Tosh as a member. Raynor had his suspicions, but let them pass for the time being,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. even with the revelation that the minerals collected included jorium, a mind-altering chemical.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010 Collection of Terrazine On Bel'Shir, the Raiders encountered the Tal'darim, a band of protoss fanatics protecting terrazine, which they considered to be the "Breath of Creation". It was a gas that Tosh wanted and once again, the Raiders pulled off a successful smash and grab. After the mission, the Raiders received a highly encrypted transmission from a mysterious source claiming that Tosh was a spectre. Tosh didn't deny this, but maintained that the message had been sent by Arcturus Mengsk to divide them. Raynor took him at his word, but also heard that the message ended with "I'll be in touch soon."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. The Choice "Soon" involved New Folsom Prison, which Tosh wanted assaulted. However, the Raiders found out who had sent the message — a ghost named Nova. She explained that the jorium and terrazine collected were part of Tosh's plan to build a spectre army, and that attacking New Folsom would essentially be releasing psychopaths into the galaxy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. Jim Raynor had a choice between assisting Nova or Tosh. Breakout of New Folsom Prison ]] Raynor stayed loyal to Tosh, and helped bust open the prison, freeing the spectres along with political prisoners. Tosh and Horner debated what the real victory was, both having different views on the nature of humanity and government. Raynor still believed in Horner's vision of a better future, but knew that men such as Tosh and himself weren't meant for it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. Ghost of a Chance Raynor decided that Tosh was too dangerous and aided Nova. With Nova's aid, the Raiders destroyed Tosh's jorium stockpiles, terrazine tanks, and his psionic waveform indoctrinator, effectively ending his goal for a spectre army. After the mission, Nova assassinated Tosh.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. References Category:Second Great War battles